Mariposa
by ChocolatIceCream
Summary: La amabilidad de Makoto junto a un extraño encuentro urdido por el destino le lleva a conocer a Haruka, un chico callado y distante que se enamorará obsesiva e implacablemente del cada vez más aterrado Makoto. [Erotomanía AU]
1. Mariposa

.

* * *

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **Mariposa** Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ **  
Por:** ChocolatIceCream

 _Pensamientos insanos dentro de tu cabeza.  
Un amor mortal que rompe tu corazón._

 _Una historia de terror. Un cuento de amor.  
Has encontrado un lugar al cuál pertenecer._

 _Tienes la certeza de que incluso estando lejos piensa en ti._

 _Es como un sueño. No hay nadie más; él te pertenece._

 _Lo decides entonces y avanzas a su habitación.  
Lo ves dormir, el cuchillo tras tu espalda._

 _«Te amo. Te amo»_

 _Lo siento Mariposa, tengo que cortar tus alas._

 _El cuchillo en su corazón. Ahora él te pertenece._

* * *

 _._


	2. Primero

.

* * *

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **I**

Lo más sencillo siempre es el principio.

Hablar sobre esa mañana de abril en la que te levantas y con los pies descalzos avanzas por tu departamento hasta el balcón para regar tus plantas, mientras esperas paciente a que el café instantáneo esté listo.

Del gran bostezo que das al mirar el amanecer de Tokio.

Y de la lista mental que enumeras en tu mente con todo lo que hace falta en la lacena.

Contar como al salir de casa casi olvidas las llaves y como te detuviste en una calle para ayudar a una anciana a cruzar de un lado a otro. Enumerar los pasos que diste de la estación a la Universidad, y decir el exacto número de saludos que diste a tus compañeros.

Podría hablar de las veces que alzaste la mano durante tus clases para responder a las preguntas de tus profesores. De lo que pediste para almorzar incluso. Hablaría de lo dulce del jugo de uva que tomaste de la máquina expendedora. Y de las muchas sonrisas que dibujaste durante el día.

Pero eso en realidad no es importante. Eso sólo es una aglomeración de actividades que nos llevan al punto clave, al momento de no retorno, al segundo que quedará marcado en el mapa del tiempo.

¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué es realmente un segundo?

Un segundo podría ser nada; un suspiro, un instante, un imperceptible movimiento del minutero del reloj. Un segundo pasa sin que te des cuenta.

Un segundo para ti, Makoto Tachibana, lo cambiará todo. Tan solo un instante, un momento que al vivirlo lo dejarás pasar desapercibido, pero que, sin embargo, luego recordarás como el punto de inicio. El punto donde no hay vuelta atrás.

¿Lo lamentas? Tengo la seguridad de que lo haces.

¿Hay forma de cambiarlo? Me temo que no. Me temo que nunca hubo una oportunidad así.

Makoto Tachibana, eres alguien amable. Alguien capaz de dar todo de ti por quienes amas sin importar las consecuencias. ¿Lo merecías entonces? Incluso ahora no creo tener la respuesta. Las personas siempre obtienen lo que se merecen, es lo que he oído, y me cuestiono a menudo el qué habrás hecho tú, Makoto Tachibana, para merecerlo.

Seguramente la amabilidad no es tan buena.

Tal vez debiste ir a casa en lugar de desviar tu camino a esa cafetería que normalmente visitabas los viernes. ¿Qué es lo que te llevó ahí, Makoto? En la tarde de un martes de primavera, entre un montón de personas alrededor de un mostrador lleno de todo tipo de postres. La calurosa primavera cómplice de las perfumadas flores hacían brillar la tarde, y un olor a vainilla impregnaba el aire.

Makoto, ese día, te recuerdo feliz. Recuerdo saber que habías decidido darte un capricho comiendo uno de tus pastelillos favoritos.

Que idiotez la tuya; entrar en la cafetería en un día que no debías. Tomar tu lugar en la fila de ésta historia llena de laberintos sin salida, y alejarte a toda prisa de la felicidad de la fresca brisa de primavera de esa tarde del martes.

Avanzando con tranquilidad entre esas personas que también buscaban lo mismo.

Puedo verlo con claridad, a ti Makoto, con esa camisa de colores brillantes y esos pantalones de mezclilla que resaltaban tus fuertes piernas. Puedo ver tus castaños cabellos desaliñados y tus ojos brillantes en alegría. Puedo ver también a las personas a tu alrededor. Al chico de tu misma clase con quien en realidad no habías hablado mucho, a su novia parada justo a su lado, y al profesor de artes plásticas justo enfrente de ti en espera de poder ordenar un café helado. Sabiendo lo que ahora sabes, resulta extraño para ti no haberte dado cuenta de la figura a tus espaldas que te miraba fijamente, acercándose tímidamente como un amante cauteloso, tocando sutilmente tu mano (creerías que fue un accidente, ignorante del dolor que aquel contacto iba a traer).

Sin embargo no fue ese el momento. El instante que los desquiciaría estaba a algunos minutos más de suceder, su enormidad velada no sólo por la barrera del tiempo sino por el coloso destino que los atraía con fuerza a su tremenda rutina.

¿Qué hacías Makoto? Te distraías monumentalmente recordando cada uno de los proyectos que tendrías ese semestre. Luego miraste el menú pegado en una pared y repetiste los nombres de las bebidas mentalmente. En el momento que pasó –el hecho que marcó el no retorno– la fila apenas había avanzado dos personas y tú estabas a dos más de poner obtener tu postre.

En este punto es obvio, estoy retardando información. Me entretengo en los momentos previos porque pienso que entonces eran posible todo tipo de consecuencias, que quizá pudo haber sido distinto; la convergencia de quince personas en un espacio cuadrado de ocho o nueve metros por lado ofrece en realidad todo tipo de posibilidades, parecido a un juego de billar donde la situación de partida, el impulso y dirección definen la trayectoria consiguiente. Pienso en las posiciones, en el par de pasos que les separaban y en sus acciones, porque, en lo que se refiere a los hechos, tardíos o próximos, tenía la claridad de que sucederían, de una forma u otra, era inevitable.

Pero al mismo tiempo me doy cuenta de que no pudo ser de otra forma. Tenía que ser así. Nadie más que solo tú, Makoto. Ambos, el chico a tus espaldas y tú corriendo como los segundos en el reloj de pared hacia una catástrofe.

Aquel día Makoto, estaba destinado a ser memorable.

Habías recibido la llamada de tus padres antes de salir de casa, mientras tomabas el vergonzoso desayuno que mucho trabajo te dio cocinar. Ellos dijeron que te visitarían pronto, tus hermanos, Ran y Ren, habían conseguido algunos días libres y tu padre podía permitirse tomar un descanso del trabajo también. Tu familia siempre fue importante para ti, les extrañabas, por supuesto que te alegró saberlo. De ese modo habías pasado tu tiempo libre durante las clases transcribiendo tu lista de compras de tu mente a una hoja, no olvidando agregar que debías comprar un pequeño regalo para tus hermanos. Irías después de comprar la despensa, lo prometiste.

Pero, antes de eso, y como premio por haber terminado con éxito las tareas de ese día: pastelillos. Después te preguntarías porque habías tenido la necesidad de ellos. Más tarde descubrirías que fue a causa del desayuno mal preparado y la necesidad de comer algo delicioso y dulce para olvidarlo.

Un mesero pasó a un lado de la fila y durante el mismo segundo un hombre se levantó bruscamente de su mesa provocando que el desastre ocurriera. Cualquiera pudo haber pensado que en un día caluroso de primavera a nadie se le ocurriría pedir café caliente, pero las personas en la mesa siete eran la excepción. Lo primero, fue un grito, marcando el inició y, por supuesto, el final. En ese momento se cerró un capítulo, más bien, toda una etapa de la vida de Makoto Tachibana. De haberlo sabido, y si el tiempo hubiese corrido más lento, te habrías permitido llorar y sentir pena. Llevabas toda tu vida viviendo una vida tranquila. Tenías maravillosos planes para tu futuro; vivías en un pequeño departamento en el centro de Tokio, tenías un trabajo de medio tiempo, e invertías tu tiempo libre en tus estudios o alguna actividad que amaras hacer, ibas a graduarte, laborar en aquello en lo que deseabas, conocer a alguien, enamorarte, formar una familia. Sin nada que amenazase tu libre e íntima existencia.

Algunos de tus planes, sin embargo, no se cumplirían.

El mesero por supuesto fue incapaz de balancear la charola y mientras ésta tambaleó en sus manos te dio a ti, amable Makoto, el tiempo suficiente para dar un paso atrás y tomar contigo al chico a tu lado que parecía haberse quedado inmóvil. El líquido había terminado por manchar el suelo de madera, y el hombre que había ocasionado todo el problema no cabía en disculpas. Hubo cuchicheos. Y fue poco el tiempo que pasó antes de que el gerente del lugar asomara su nariz en el asunto.

No fuiste consciente de la persona que habías tomado a tu lado ni siquiera cuando le soltaste. Te quedaste de pie en tu lugar escuchando con incomodidad el intercambio de palabras entre esos hombres.

Una mujer llamó desde la caja pidiendo que continuaran avanzando, fue el turno del hombre frente a ti. El accidente anterior comenzaba a disiparse y el mismo mesero de antes fue el encargado de limpiar el lugar y llevar de nueva cuenta la orden perdida. El olor a vainilla fue reemplazado por jengibre y miel.

A continuación vino tu turno. La puerta de la cafetería fue abierta y como un torbellino impredecible una persona de menor estatura que tú se abalanzó contra tus costillas, repitiendo incontables veces tu nombre y pidiendo que junto a tu orden ordenaras algo para él también.

Era Nagisa, un chico de primer año a quien tenías la fortuna de conocer y poder llamar amigo. Es aquí donde debió de ser el final de la historia y no un principio provocado por tu propia elección. Con medio cuerpo girando en dirección a Nagisa, lo viste. La persona a tus espaldas, de quien más tarde te enterarías se llamaba Haruka. Haruka Nanase.

Nagisa seguía enganchado a tu brazo, insistente. Mientras tú, como en sueños, en primera y tercera persona a la vez, actuaste y te viste actuar. Miles de ideas invadiendo tu mente, y una respuesta cálida y emocional propia de ti se instaló en tus acciones.

Haruka te miraba fijamente.


	3. Segundo

.

* * *

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **II**

Lo primero que notaste fue que su pálido rostro enmarcaba una dolorosa pregunta. Parecía triste, como un perro que acababa de ser regañado.

En el momento que los claros ojos azules de ese desconocido atraparon los tuyos lo primero que pensaste fue que el chico podría encontrarse aún impresionado por el anterior accidente, después de todo, habría sido él a quien la infortuna le hubiera tocado si tú no lo hubieses ayudado. Así que le sonreíste con suavidad, intentando transmitirle seguridad, hasta te pareció correcto posar una de tus manos sobre su hombro. En tus pensamientos una sola idea se deslizó. «Ésta persona está conmocionada. Necesita tranquilizarse»

Si hubieras sabido lo que aquella mirada realmente significaba, y cómo el chico frente a ti iba a mal interpretar tus acciones y construir entorno a ellas todo un universo mental, no te habrías mostrado tan agradable.

Asentiste en su dirección manifestándole simpatía, sin hacer demasiado caso al persistente Nagisa.

En la mirada apenada e interrogativa de Haruka hubo un primer brillo de aquello que ignorabas por completo.

Entonces Makoto, con un tono tranquilo, profundo, tranquilizador, preguntaste:

–¿Estás bien?

E interpretaste la mínima dilatación de los ojos del chico como su regresó al mundo después de la conmoción.

–Estoy bien – él apenas murmuró y desvió su mirada.

Te pareció correcto ofrecer un poco más de amabilidad, le diste la opción de ordenar juntos. Era una sugerencia, sólo eso, pero salió más como una petición, como si fuese algo que necesitarás de él. El chico se te quedó mirando, sin decir nada. Y todo, cada gesto, cada palabra que decías Makoto, estaba siendo almacenado, recogido y apilado por Haruka sin que lo supieras, como maderos que le mantendrían cálido en el largo invierno de su obsesión.

Un gesto extra que decidiste agregar fue pagar el pedido del chico al no ver la disposición de éste por hacerlo. Luego te despediste, y saliste junto a Nagisa rumbo a tu siguiente destino.

¿Podrías ser más considerado, Makoto? ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? ¿Cómo saber que un conjunto de acciones y sonrisas te llevarían a un camino cuesta abajo, rocoso, marcado de obsesiones y sufrimientos? ¿Porqué no hubo alguien que te lo advirtiera? Pero me cuestiono, Makoto, incluso si hubiese podido advertirte, ¿lo habrías evitado?

No, la respuesta es no. Estaba marcado en sus vidas conocerse. De una u otra forma. Ese día o el año siguiente.

Apenas unos metros avanzados, sentiste a tus espaldas la mirada insistente de alguien. Diste media vuelta y te encontraste con los azules ojos de Haruka, avanzando en esa misma dirección. Creíste tontamente que él debió de haberte seguido para devolver el pago por su pedido. Sostuviste su mirada, lo viste fijamente como si fuese la primera vez. El chico entonces se detuvo, Nagisa preguntó si necesitaba algo, pero incluso en ese momento su interés parecía centrarse en su totalidad en ti. Parecía querer decir algo. Te percataste entonces que su estatura era menor que la tuya, era delgado y parecía en forma. Tenía un aspecto sereno, incluso parecía inalcanzable, pero su voz monótona, tenue y vacilante deshacía el efecto.

–¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntaste al notar la falta de acciones y palabras de la persona frente a ustedes.

Haruka asintió, avanzó unos pasos, bajó la vista y luego volvió a mirarte. Sus ojos azules destellaron. Una emoción intangible le llenó y nadie pudo imaginarse hasta qué punto.

La situación después de algunos minutos se volvió incomoda.

–¡Vamos, Mako-chan! – ni Makoto, ni Nagisa, ni las personas que pasaron por su lado en ese instante, fueron capaces de notar lo que yo sí noté. La forma en que el cuerpo de Haruka se puso rígido ante el acercamiento de Nagisa hacia a ti y su insistencia en seguir avanzando jalando tu mano.

–Lo siento – te excusaste – tengo que hacer algunas compras. – y pretendiste despedirte.

–¿Es algo que podamos hacer juntos? – tengo la seguridad de que incluso Nagisa, quien solía ser espontaneo y demasiado persistente, encontró sorpresiva la afirmación disfrazada de pregunta que el chico te dio por respuesta.

Sin saber cómo negarte a la petición que un extraño ofrecía, te mostraste titubeante, casi avergonzado. Te excusaste diciendo que te tomaría demasiado tiempo y que seguramente él tendría cosas más importantes que hacer que acompañarte. Y entonces decidiste alejarte, escuchando un suave jadeo que pudo ser desesperado. Verdaderamente él parecía no querer dejar que te marcharás. Quería convencerte a toda costa pero sin abandonar su actitud calmada. De modo que, sonriendo a través del muro de la incomodidad, agregaste:

–Quizá la próxima vez.

Por supuesto no creíste que habría una próxima vez. Para ti aquel encuentro sería el primero y el único, y aquellas palabras no podrían expresar nada más allá que amabilidad.

Con el tiempo te lamentarías.

¿Por qué no habrías vuelto a casa directamente? ¿Por qué habrías de creer que ser amable era algo malo? ¿Y qué si te gustaba sonreír al hablar? ¿Desde cuándo sonreír para alguien significaba serle incondicional?

Tenías planes, de verdad que los tenías. Querías conocer a alguien y enamorarte. Caminar por las calles tomados de las manos, enviarse mensajes a mitad de la noche y verse los fines de semana para pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

A cambio conociste a Haruka.


	4. Tercero

_._

* * *

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **III**

Vinieron los días siguientes. Y el accidente en la cafetería pronto se convirtió en nada más que una coincidencia efímera sin demasiada importancia. Lo olvidarías en algunos meses, o quizá lo recordarías alguna tarde de primavera como una anécdota simple de relatar.

Te habías llenado de distracciones con tu familia de visita y habías pasado el tiempo leyendo los libros de la Universidad. Incluso habías olvidado a Haruka, el chico extraño a quien le habías prometido "una próxima vez".

Era sencillo y nada parecía haber cambiado.

Y a pesar de que una mañana recibiste un mensaje con un afectuoso «Buenos días» de un número que desconocías no le tomaste más importancia de la que merecía.

Concluiste que había sido un número equivocado.

Pero ¿de verdad lo era? Por alguna inexplicable razón sentiste incomodidad, una aprensión inexplicable comenzó a florecer y decidiste asociar todo eso con los montones de tareas que tenías para ese día.

Ignoraste el temor que surgió en ti cuando saliste de casa y caminaste a la Universidad, y sustituiste tu preocupación por falsas sonrisas.

Cuando ese mismo día un nuevo mensaje llegó, no te tomaste la molestia de leerlo. Decidiste que te quedarías más tarde de lo usual en la biblioteca, aprovechando el día libre en tu trabajo. Pasaste dos horas y media trabajando en un resumen sin descanso. Pero mientras tus dedos se movían veloces sobre las teclas de tu portátil había cierto desasosiego a tu alrededor, una sensación física que no conseguías determinar con exactitud.

Hay ciertos errores a lo largo de sus vidas que ningún humano puede corregir. Tu mayor virtud, Makoto, era también tu mayor defecto. La amabilidad con la que solías expresarte sería el desencadenante de muchos de los acontecimientos siguientes.

No lo sabías. No había manera de que lo supieras.

Dejaste de escribir y sacudiste la cabeza. Estabas cansado. Llevabas tres días sin poder dormir bien y era quizá eso lo que te tenía así.

Acabaste tu resumen, lo corregiste e imprimiste. Luego diste una vuelta más alrededor de los estantes de la biblioteca buscando algo que pudiera ayudar en tu investigación sobre Darwin. Pasaste las siguientes horas consultando algunos de los contemporáneos menos conocidos de Darwin. A tu alrededor en las mesas de estudio había algunos alumnos, cada uno sumergido en su propio mundo.

Después de un tiempo decidiste que lo mejor era sentarse en la mesa más cercana, fue justo ese momento en el que escuchaste el crujido del entarimado cuando alguien, oculto del otro lado de la estantería daba unos pasos, se detenía y volvía a caminar. Al pensarlo bien te diste cuenta que esa sensación y extraños sonidos se habían instalado en tu mente desde hace media hora.

Te preguntaste si sería correcto pedirle a la persona del otro lado que se estuviera quieta, o sugerirle que tomará lo que necesitaba y fuese a sentarse. Pero al final decidiste no hacerlo. Tomaste tu lugar y entonces la persona del otro lado se movió –cuatro pasos pausados, chirriantes–, y luego hubo paz.

Intentaste enfocarte en la lectura, pretendiendo ignorar los movimientos y sonidos que ocurrían a tu alrededor. Pero la inquietud no se detuvo, siguió creciendo cada minutos más y no te dejó continuar. Al final desististe y cerraste el libro, en un movimiento fugaz, fuiste capaz de ver el destello de un zapato deportivo negro con agujetas blancas tras la estantería y luego escuchaste el sonido de pasos alejándose a toda prisa.

Primero hubo pánico.

Luego intranquilidad.

Y mientras recogías tus cosas intentaste hacerte creer que tal vez estabas exagerando, dándole más importancia de la que debías a esas sensaciones desagradables que decidiste nombrar como "la crisis antes de los exámenes".

Cuando una mano fría se posó sobre tu hombro tuviste que ahogar un grito. Frente a ti los ojos castaños de uno de tus compañeros, el chico que se sentaba justo a tu lado, mirándote fijamente, preocupado. No podías culparlo, la angustia seguro que se reflejaba en tu rostro.

—¿Sucede algo malo? — él te preguntó.

Lo miraste fijamente durante algunos segundos ¿Sería correcto preocuparlo? Concluiste que no. No tenía importancia al final. Eran solo cosas tuyas, no valía la pena preocupar a alguien más a causa de un par de mensajes que habían sido destinados no para ti.

Sonreíste.

—Nada importante.

—Los exámenes te tienen preocupado ¿es eso? — él palmeó tu espalda, sonriente —. Igual que a todos.

Alargaste tu sonrisa. Sí, como a todos. Era solo eso.

Un asentimiento y un «hasta mañana» después volviste a casa. En medio de la oscuridad de tu departamento te preguntaste por qué nunca antes habías notado lo solitario que se sentía. Tu familia hace poco se había marchado y creer que era a causa de su compañía y ahora su ausencia, no fue tan malo.

Las luces se encendieron. Cinco minutos después el teléfono sonó. Causando un escalofrío que subió desde la punta de los dedos de tus pies hasta cada uno de tus cabellos.

Respondiste, vacilando.

—¿Makoto? — preguntó. No respondiste. Contuviste el aire, la voz se te hizo familiar. Continuó —: Sólo quería que supieras que entiendo tus sentimientos. Yo siento lo mismo. _Te quiero_.

Colgaste.

Al día siguiente cuando el mismo compañero del día anterior preguntó por las ojeras en tus ojos, cometiste tu segundo error.

—Nada. Todo está bien.

El primero fue tu amabilidad.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Respuesta a emilia:** Muchas gracias! Y no te preocupes, tu español ha sido bueno ;) Un saludo.

Muchas gracias a las personas que se han detenido a leer ésta historia también. Nos vemos pronto.


	5. Cuarto

.

* * *

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ _  
_ **IV**

Continuaste sonriendo tres semanas después, incluso si los mensajes no se detenían y las llamadas se volvían frecuentes. Ahora, al borde del pánico, solo podías calmarte creyendo que todo eso era una broma; de quién y por qué, sin embargo era algo a lo que aún no tenías respuesta.

Suspiraste por tercera vez en el día. El celular vibró en tu bolsillo.

Contuviste el aliento.

 _Decía que te amaba._ Y una mueca de incredibilidad se apoderó de tu rostro.

Alguien tocó tu hombro y ya no era una sorpresa ver a tu compañero de clases titubeante en preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

No. No lo estabas. Hace tres semanas que no lo estabas. Estabas nervioso, a un pie de distancia de entrar en completo pánico. Pero continuaste forzándote a creer que era una broma.

—¿Qué estás mirando? — te percataste entonces de que no habías respondido a su cuestionamiento anterior y de que ahora él tenía entre sus manos tu celular, pero a diferencia de los primeros días ésta vez dejaste que él leyera el mensaje y que indagara entre los demás leyéndolos también.

—¿Desde cuándo…? — él te entregó el aparato, en su rostro una mueca de horror e inquietud.

—Casi un mes.

Ahora era él quien parecía contener el aliento. Su ceño fruncido sólo te mostró lo molesto que estaba y era entendible. Tú mejor que nadie sabía que eso ya no estaba bien incluso si seguía siendo una broma.

—¿Hay algo más?

Titubeaste y te forzaste a formar una sonrisa para restarle importancia. —Probablemente es una broma — aseguraste —. Son mensajes un poco extraños y algunas llamadas.

—¿Llamadas?

—¡Sí! B-bueno, no es tan así, quiero decir, siempre llaman pero no hay nada más que silencio de fondo.

—¿Por qué no has dicho nada? — el preguntó, pero incluso él fue consciente que era tonto hacerlo. ¿Cómo ir por la vida diciendo que posiblemente hay alguien acosándote, sin una prueba clara más allá de tontos mensajes?

—Seguramente no es nada — repetiste en voz alta, para que de esa forma pudieras creerlo también.

—Tienes que decirle a la policía — de pronto él susurró, como si quisiera mantener esa charla en el anonimato —. Tal vez parezca tonto y no sea un caso al que le tomen importancia, pero debes de mantener un registro.

Forzaste una nueva sonrisa. Agradecido por la amabilidad y preocupación. Dijiste que lo harías, y él se ofreció a acompañarte, sin embargo no sería hasta más tarde cuando pudieran hacerlo.

Al término de las clases ambos pactaron verse a las cinco de la tarde en la biblioteca de la escuela. Él se despidió de ti mientras montaba su bicicleta con una sonrisa y un movimiento de su mano. Gritó «hasta más tarde», y no supiste por qué pero de pronto tuviste el impulso de detenerlo.

Makoto, debiste ser egoísta. En la vida no viene mal serlo en ocasiones. Debiste decirle que se quedará contigo el resto del día, y los días siguientes. Tal vez si ambos caminaban juntos a casa ese día no habría nada de lo que arrepentirse en el futuro.

A las cinco de la tarde en la biblioteca, esperaste durante más de dos horas.

Al volver a casa el mismo miedo irracional se apoderó de ti. No era demasiado noche aún, pero definitivamente la oscuridad ya cubría las calles. Al doblar en una esquina antes de llegar a la seguridad de tu departamento escuchaste detrás de ti, igual que aquel día en la biblioteca, caprichosos pasos acercándose. Alguien te estaba siguiendo.

El sistema nervioso primitivo, denominado simpático, es algo maravilloso, compartido con las demás especies que deben la continuación de su existencia a ser veloces en el giro, rápidas e implacable en la batalla, o feroces en la huida. Terminaciones ocultas en lo más hondo del músculo cardiaco segregan noradrenalina y el corazón se pone a bombear aceleradamente. El súbito estímulo del corazón se produce en el mismo momento que la percepción de la amenaza.

Tú corazón dio un primer y aterrador sobresalto incluso antes de que dieras la vuelta dispuesto a defenderte. Pero al mirar detenidamente a tus espaldas y en los lugares cercanos no hubo nada ni nadie.

Aceleraste el paso y contaste los minutos que te tomó entrar a la seguridad de tu departamento. No encendiste la luz, preferiste fingir que no había nadie, que aún no volvías.

El celular vibró en tu bolsillo. Mensaje tras mensaje, seguidos por un intervalo de dos minutos, comenzó tu desesperación. Apagaste el celular.

A continuación persistentes llamadas en el teléfono de tu casa. Cuando la contestadora pareció querer grabar algo, no hubo nada más que silencio.

Miraste el celular sobre tu cama. Lo encendiste.

Notificaciones de 32 llamadas perdidas. 52 nuevos mensajes. Y solo tres de ellos eran de tu compañero de clase.

«Makoto, ayúdame»

La contestadora volvió a girar.

—Makoto — te estremeció, la misma voz —. Soy Haruka.

Esa fue la primera vez que escuchaste su nombre.

No sería la última.

* * *

 **Respuesta Anakashi:** ¡Hola! Bienvenida, y muchas gracias a ti por darme un poco de tu tiempo al leer ésta historia.

Nos vemos pronto!


	6. Quinto

.

* * *

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ _  
_ **V**

—Makoto — repitió, te negaste a responder.

Estabas sorprendido. Enmudecido. Esa era la persona que habías tenido continuamente en los labios, en el pensamiento. Metido en la cabeza hasta el punto de ya no poder dormir tranquilo por las noches.

Hizo una pausa después de decir su nombre y luego prosiguió, interrumpiendo el silencio.

—No has respondido mis llamadas.

Te preguntaste por qué tenías que hacerlo. Intentaste sonar comprensible al responder.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Nada más decirlo te arrepentiste. No te interesaba saber qué quería, o, mejor dicho, no deseabas que te lo dijera. De cualquier forma no era una verdadera pregunta, era más bien un gesto de hostilidad.

—¿Cómo ha conseguido mi número?

—Es una historia demasiado larga — su voz sonó complacida —. Tuve que…

—No es eso a lo que me refiero. No vuelva a llamar, por favor.

Casi añadiste; ni me siga, pero te detuviste al concluir que no tenías prueba alguna de que eso fuera verdad.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Hubo una mueca de incomodidad en ti. —No-

—Claro que sí. Al menos deberías escucharme.

—¡Colgaré! Y si llama de nuevo llamaré a la policía — un acto desesperado en una situación desesperada, pensaste en que esa simple frase sonó como la de aquellas películas sin sentido que veías cuando estabas aburrido. Sabías que un caso como el tuyo no sería demasiado importante, que en la comisaría seguramente había otras prioridades.

Haruka respondió a tu amenaza. En un tono más alto y hablando más deprisa. Sabía que colgarías.

—¿Lo harás porque te lo ha dicho él? — parecía desesperado —. Eso es lo que pasa cuando hablas con otros sobre este tipo de cosas. Se opone a nuestra relación, Makoto, no debiste hablar con él.

Te detuviste de colgar, inexplicablemente lo hiciste, intentando encontrar sentido a lo que decía. ¿Relación? ¿Cuál relación? Pensaste en los mensajes que nunca habías respondido ni responderías. Pensaste en Haruka, la persona del otro lado de la línea a quien tenías la certeza de jamás haber conocido, te cuestionaste el qué clase de persona era para gastar ese tipo de bromas a las personas y por qué que tú de todas formas.

Decidiste colgar, pero de nuevo sus palabras te detuvieron.

—Por eso lo hice, Makoto. No tuve opción. Nada puede separarnos…

Colgaste.

Perturbado. Las manos congeladas al igual que tus ojos, miraste fijamente el teléfono por tres segundos antes de que una nueva llamada entrara. Horrorizado, corriste hacia la mesita que lo sostenía y le desconectaste.

El celular en la alfombra comenzó a vibrar. Tus manos temblaron cuando lo sostuviste, y sin embargo cada una de tus facciones se relajó cuando la calma de ver un número conocido en la pantalla apareció.

—¿Rin? — preguntaste aún dudoso sobre si en verdad podría ser él o un engaño de tu mente para calmar tu ansiedad.

Cuando su voz sonó al otro lado pudiste volver a tu realidad, mirando a tu alrededor decidiste creer que todo lo anterior no había sido nada más que un sueño del cual al fin habías despertado.

Rin preguntó si te sentías bien.

Tu voz aún temblaba, al igual que tus manos, y cada frase que salía de tus labios una pisca de duda y horror le acompañaba. Recordaste lo que tu compañero había dicho antes, sobre el porqué no habías contado a nadie lo que te sucedía. Sabías que Rin probablemente había llamado para informarte que vendría de Australia a Tokio durante algunos días y te pediría si podría quedarse contigo así que, obviando eso, le pediste que te escuchara.

Empezaste con una llamada. Tú creías que era así como había iniciado.

—Dijo que me quería — murmuraste.

El mundo entonces, durante una fracción de segundo en la que Rin procesaba lo que habías dicho, se paralizó. Luego escuchaste su risa. Despreocupada, alegre.

—¡Makoto! ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho? ¿Te daba vergüenza?

—De qué estás…

—¿Dijo que te quiere, sin más?

—Sí. Dijo: Yo siento lo mismo. Te quiero…

Rin volvió a reír un poco más sereno. Una risita suave seguida de un suspiro.

—¡Un romance homosexual, Makoto! Te mentiría si dijera que no me lo esperaba, pero el hecho de que no me lo contarás hasta ahora me molesta un poco.

Entonces comprendiste que Rin había entendido todo mal. O simplemente te estaba tomando el pelo, y el hecho de que lo hiciera, te tranquilizaba extrañamente.

—Tómalo en serio. Aún hay más.

—Se van a casar.

—Rin escucha, creo que me ha estado siguiendo.

—Makoto eres un rompecorazones.

De alguna forma te dio consuelo su frivolidad en el asunto. Te hizo creer que realmente estabas paranoico, dándole más importancia de la necesaria al asunto.

—Da un poco de miedo — admitiste.

Y comenzaste a contar los hechos antes de su llamada. Rin te escuchó sin interrumpir y sólo cuando llegaste al punto de los pasos de la biblioteca su voz se hizo paso a través de tus palabras y te alcanzó.

—¿Le viste?

—No, no. Vi sus zapatos, deportivos, negros con agujetas blancas. Estaba justo detrás de mí.

—Pero no estás seguro de que te siguiera.

—¡Lo hacía!

—¡No puedes estar seguro! No te lo tomes a mal, pero no crees que te has puesto paranoico con esa llamada y has comenzado a imaginar de más. Tal vez tienes una especie de admirador pero sólo eso. Además, dices que sentiste que te seguían a casa, jamás lo viste.

—¿Pero las llamadas?

—Pensaste que te seguían, estabas asustado, quizá mal interpretaste todo.

De pronto ya no estabas seguro de si lo que había pasado hace un momento era tal y como lo recordabas.

—Makoto, llegaré mañana, hablaremos entonces. Tómatelo con calma, no entiendo qué es lo que te preocupa. Un chico se enamora de ti y te sigue a todos lados ¡vamos, debe ser una broma! Pronto solo será una historia divertida que contarle a los demás. No dejes que te afecte.

Sentiste una infantil punzada de desasosiego que ignoraste. Respondiste que probablemente era eso, decidiste creerle.

—Necesitas descansar.

Asentiste. Rin podría tener razón, deseabas que la tuviera.

Rin era un buen amigo al final. Había estado ahí para ti en los momentos difíciles desde que tienes memoria. No había forma de que se equivocara. No había razón alguna para que mintiera.

No lo había.

De verdad que no la había.


	7. Sexto

.

* * *

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ _  
_ **VI**

Al día siguiente, antes de que Rin llegara, te levantaste más temprano de lo usual debido a que no habías dejado de pensar en lo que Rin había dicho. Quizá era por la solícita manera con la que dijo que llegaría hoy y que hablaría contigo, pero de pie en la cocina te sentiste como el paciente de un manicomio al término del horario de visita. _No me dejes solo con mi mente_ , pensaste. Había muchas cosas que hubieses querido decirle antes de cortar la llamada. Querías decirle que no se trataba de _sólo un chico_. Era una persona vincula a ti de alguna forma, aunque aún no tuvieras claro el por qué. Lo cierto es que ésta persona te conocía. Probablemente le habías ofendido en algún momento y ahora sólo quería vengarse, razonaste.

El teléfono del departamento sonó entonces. Agradeciste que lo hiciera, tu mente comenzaba a volverse confusa.

Descolgaste el teléfono.

—Makoto — era un susurro —. Soy Haruka.

El hecho de sorprenderte y, por otro instante, enmudecer fue una contradicción por tu parte. Al fin y al cabo te había estado llamando todo éste tiempo, y lo tenías continuamente en tus pensamientos. Metido en tu cabeza hasta el punto de olvidar su existencia real, su condición de ser humano capaz de manejar el teléfono.

Hubo una breve pausa, por alguna razón imaginaste que sonreía.

—Me has llamado.

¿Lo habías hecho? Ah, sí, ahora lo recuerdas. Después de haber terminado la llamada con Rin en tu servicio de última llamada apareció el mismo número desconocido que habías estado viendo los últimos días. Decidiste marcar, solo para asegurarte de que era la misma persona. Te había recibido el contestador. "Estás llamando a la residencia de Haruka Nanase, por favor si es importante deja tu mensaje, me contactaré contigo".

No respondiste. Haruka interpreto tu silencio como el pie para continuar su charla.

—Tenemos que hablar, Makoto.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar.

—Creo que sí. Al menos creo que deberías escucharme.

—Colgaré.

—Makoto — repitió, intentaba contener su desesperación —. Necesitamos hablar; voy a prometerte algo, si conscientes en verme y escuchar lo que tengo que decir una vez, una sola vez, no volverás a saber de mí de nuevo. Te lo prometo solemnemente.

 _Solemnemente._ Más bien precipitadamente.

Y aquí, Makoto, viene el siguiente de tus errores. Concluiste que eso podría ser lo mejor, dejar que te viera, verlo tú a él, conocerlo y explicarle lo distinto que eras al ser que había creado su fantasía. _Escucharle_. Había algo en ti que quería satisfacer su curiosidad. Al final, te dijiste, cuanto todo esto se arregle sería bueno saber quién es Haruka, de lo contrario seguiría siendo una proyección de tu mente al igual que tú lo eras de la suya.

—¿Dónde estás ahora? — le preguntaste.

Te sorprendió dejar de lado el respeto y las formalidades.

Haruka titubeó.

—Puedo ir a tu casa.

—No. Dime dónde podemos vernos.

—Uhm… — suspiro, un suspiro lleno de derrota —. Frente a tu casa.

Lo soltó sin vergüenza alguna. Tu rostro sereno, Makoto, cambió a uno de total horror en cuestión de segundos, pero, pese a ello, tu disposición a resolver las cosas de la mejor manera, te impulso a continuar.

—Está bien. Iré a verte.

Colgaste. Caminaste a tu habitación para cambiar tu pijama por algunas ropas decentes. Antes de salir tomaste tu billetera, las llaves y tu celular. Fue un consuelo para ti descubrir que el día hoy era brillante.


End file.
